


Three Little Words

by Moonwave



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words are key to the heart of Marcel Beilshmidt (Berlin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Kyli. Hope you like it!

Marcel sat next to Matthias, reading a medical book. Matthias wrapped an arm around Marcel and placed a kiss against his temple. Marcel leaned back into the embrace and set down the book. Matthias whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and Marcel smiled. They didn't need words to communicate. Matthias smiled back. Who cared that Ludwig hated Matthias? It was Marcel's life, and he loved Mattias.

Matthias stood slowly, stretching as he went. Finally, he turned to Marcel and said, "I love you, you adorable little dork." Marcel blushed, and his small smile stretched into a grin. "I love you too, you freakishly tall arse," Marcel shot back, laughing slightly.

Matthias jumped down onto Marcel, squishing him. Matthias laughingly began tickling Marcel, who began howling. What they had wasn't normal by any means, but it was love nevertheless.


End file.
